Pilot
Pilot refers to the first episode of Supermarket Sweep created for the relaunch. __TOC__ Premise Originally released in 1965, the original Supermarket Sweep was such a success that it was revived in 1989. Combining older elements with modern appeal, the show was remade for a modern audience. Similarities and Differences Similarities *Pricing games still played *Pennants still used on bonus items *Big sweep still run Differences *More games are played *Players are penalized 10 seconds for a wrong guess *Bonuses are cash awards, not merchandise Gallery Pilot-1989-001.png|Main Set Pilot-1989-002.png|"Who's ready to win $5,000?" Pilot-1989-003.png|Everyone in this audience wants to. Pilot-1989-004.png|Anyone who has three of these items on this board will play the game... Pilot-1989-005.png|...And here are the items. Pilot-1989-006.png|The surprise is David hits this button to randomly select the item. Pilot-1989-007.png|"Who's got..." Pilot-1989-008.png|"...the Oreo cookies?" Pilot-1989-009.png|"Okay, you're on!" Pilot-1989-010.png|"Who's got the Scope mouthwash?" Pilot-1989-011.png|"Okay, you're on!" Pilot-1989-012.png|"And, who's got the Taster's Choice coffee?" Pilot-1989-013.png|"Okay, and you're on!" Pilot-1989-014.png|Looks like the contestants are ready to go! Pilot-1989-015.png|Starting off with a minute-and-a-half to use on the big sweep, before adding more time during the game. Pilot-1989-016.png|Pricing Product #1: LeanCuisine Pilot-1989-017.png|Pricing Product #2: Heinz Ketchup (Squeezable) Pilot-1989-018.png|Reading a rhymed Mystery Product, that would later be used in the Mini Sweep in the actual series. Pilot-1989-019.png|Pricing Product #3: Minute Maid Orange Juice (at a whopping 96 ounces!) Pilot-1989-020.png|Pricing Product #4: Sara Lee Chocolate Mousse Dessert Pilot-1989-021.png|Mystery Product #1: "Are you getting 100%?" Pilot-1989-022.png|She just did, with Total! Pilot-1989-023.png|Mystery Product #2: How ____ to to make chocolate milk? Pilot-1989-024.png|Quik! Unfortunately, the other two guessed too "quik". Pilot-1989-025.png|Mystery Product #4: "Sometimes you need a little..." Pilot-1989-026.png|"...Finesse." And one of them has it! Pilot-1989-027.png|Final Pricing Product: Gourmet Strawberries Pilot-1989-028.png|Two-way tie, seconds are split in half. Pilot-1989-029.png|Who will go to the Big Sweep? Pilot-1989-030.png|Time for the Big Sweep, with a timer on the right side. Pilot-1989-031.png|Everything in this supermarket is up for grabs. Pilot-1989-032.png|Items have cash pennants attached, which could be worth... Pilot-1989-033.png|...$50... Pilot-1989-034.png|...$100... Pilot-1989-035.png|...or $200, however that bonus comes with... Pilot-1989-036.png|...the mannequin itself. Pilot-1989-037.png|There's the camera crew in the background, since this was in an actual supermarket. Pilot-1989-038.png|Viewing from inside the cart, almost buried in Smoked Salmon. Pilot-1989-039.png|Taking the meat and putting it back, make your choice. Pilot-1989-040.png|Health, Beauty, and Baby Care products galore. Pilot-1989-041.png|Prescriptions may provide fast pain relief for a fast-paced game. Pilot-1989-042.png|She's got the bonus, which is the baker. Pilot-1989-043.png|He's got the bonus, which is a $200 Doritos bandito. Pilot-1989-044.png|Time's up! Pilot-1989-045.png|Let's find out who won the Big Sweep. Pilot-1989-046.png|Their grand total with their groceries and bonuses... Pilot-1989-047.png|...With a cashier to add it up, is... Pilot-1989-048.png|...490.38... Good start, Team 3! Pilot-1989-049.png|Their grand total with their groceries and bonuses... Pilot-1989-050.png|...Through another cashier, is... Pilot-1989-051.png|...683.89... So that puts Team 2 in the lead. Pilot-1989-052.png|If their grand total is higher, they win. If not, the other team does. Pilot-1989-053.png|Their grand total with their groceries and bonuses, through another cashier, is... Pilot-1989-054.png|Not enough to win the sweep. Pilot-1989-055.png|So that means Team 2 win. Pilot-1989-056.png|Clue #1: This year's Emmy went to the gang at the Boston bar called Cheer? Pilot-1989-057.png|Found the first item! Pilot-1989-058.png|Clue #2: On "Cheers", roving bachelor Sam Malone is still up to his old Trix? Pilot-1989-059.png|Got the second item! Pilot-1989-060.png|Clue #3: If Sam's old "Trix" work, and he does have an affair with Rebecca, you know he wont be able to keep a Secret. Pilot-1989-061.png|With last second remaining,... Pilot-1989-062.png|...They found the $5,000! Pilot-1989-063.png|This is how much they win altogether. Pilot-1989-064.png|"Next time you hear the check-out stand beep, think of all the fun you can have on Supermarket Sweep!" Pilot-1989-065.png|The pilot logo at the end credits Category:Supermarket Sweep